Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterned conductive structure, and in particular to an antenna element comprising a patterned conductive structure and a method for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players and other hybrid functional mobile devices, have become more common. To satisfy user demand, portable electronic devices usually comprise an antenna element to perform wireless communication functions.
Formation of antenna elements concerns laser direct structuring (LDS) technology. For example, manufacturing processes for antenna elements generally comprise providing a substrate containing a catalyst for an electroless process and forming a plating resist material on the entire surface of the substrate. A portion of the plating resist material within a predetermined region on the substrate is then removed and the catalyst in the predetermined region is activated through laser ablation. Next, a metal layer is formed on the substrate in the predetermined region by an electroless process using the activated catalyst, such that a conductive pattern is formed. Afterward, the surface of the substrate is cleaned by an etching process and the formation of an antenna element with a conductive pattern is completed.
However, the surface of the substrate can be damaged during the aforementioned etching process. Moreover, the substrate needs to be a special material with catalysts or other active additives to make the conductive pattern active.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a patterned conductive structure and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems. Furthermore, reducing costs in producing the antenna elements comprising a patterned conductive structure and increasing the mechanical properties of the substrates have become important issues.